Musashi Tomoe
Summary Musashi Tomoe (巴武蔵) is the third pilot of the Getter Robo and the former Judo captain of his school. Unlike the other two, he was originally rejected for piloting the Getter as he did not meet the standard minimum requirements for piloting the Getter until proving himself in a crisis. Compared to his teammates, Musashi is quite lively and happy go lucky. However, he can be tough when he needs to be, especially when the Getter or his friends are involved. He is also rather stubborn, insistent to pilot the Getter Robo despite not having some requirements and has enough bravado to get through even the toughest situations. When it all comes downhill in desperate situations, Musashi is willing to put his life on the line to protect his friends and their future. While Musashi is not as intelligent as Ryoma or Hayato, he is very physically powerful and is highly skilled in Judo. He is very physically durable, able to survive and remain conscious after a massive electric shock as well as being impaled through the abdomen. While his piloting skills are not up to par as Ryoma or Hayato, Musashi is capable to flying the Getter Machines and the Getter Robo on their limit to the point of controlling all three at once. Musashi's most powerful asset however is his indomitable will, refusing to back down from a situation even if his life is put in danger. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically | Unknown. Varies via Getter Energy Name: Musashi Tomoe Origin: Getter Robo Gender: Male Age: 17 | Unknown Classification: Human, Pilot of Saotome Institute | Pilot of the Getter Emperor, Colonel of Human Alliance Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Has good skills of piloting mecha, Judo Master (Creating his own variation of the hammer throw called Daisetsuzan Oroshi), With Getter Energy he has access to ability amplification of his own statistics, High Resistance to Pain (Able to continue the fight even while receiving severe burns of the whole body, without apparent signs of fatigue) | Same as before, along with access to ability Teleportation, Time Travel, Survive in space, Cross between various dimensions and universes, Implied to be Nigh-Omniscient (As part of Getter Rays and pilot of Getter Emperor, he governs over and has absolute control over space-time, life, evolution, and the fundamental laws of the universe), Immortality (Type 6 and 8, plus Type 1 after rebirth. Getter Emperor instantly recreates his pilots if they die), Self-Resurrection via Getter Energy, Summoning (Can summon Getter Emperor), Extrasensory Perception (As a Getter Warrior and a part of Getter, he can sense any changes on a universal level) Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically (Easily beat Ryoma in fight) | Unknown. Varies via Getter Energy Speed: Superhuman | Unknown via Getter Energy (Instantly travels between dimensions and universes) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman physically (Far superior to Ryoma) | Unknown via Getter Energy Striking Strength: At least Wall Class physically (Can cut down Ryoma in battle, who can casually smash Dinosaurs head, with his bare hands) | Unknown. Varies via Getter Energy Durability: At least Wall level physically (Completely ignores strikes of Ryoma, who capable of smash Dinosaurs head with ease) | Unknown. Varies via Getter Energy. Self-Resurrection and Immortality makes it hard to kill him Stamina: At least Very High (Able controlling all three Getter Machine and the Getter Robo at once, until his body completely disappears) | Unknown. Possibly Limitless with Getter Energy Range: Standard Melee Range | Unknown via Getter Energy Standard Equipment: Helmet, Sword, Cape, Getter Robo | Getter Emperor Intelligence: At least Average (Musashi appears to know about vehicle mechanics as he was able to make repairs to a Getter machine) | Unknown. Possibly Nigh-Omniscient via Getter Energy Weaknesses: Excessive use of Getter Energy may cause harm to his health | None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Daisetsuzan Oroshi:' Musashi is very physically powerful and is highly skilled in Judo, creating his own variation of the hammer throw called Daisetsuzan Oroshi. Key: Base | Getter Warrior Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Getter Robo Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Soldiers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Pilots Category:Mechanics Category:Teenagers Category:Summoners Category:Resurrection Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Toei Animation Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9